Sesshy's Gift!
by Rabbitzan
Summary: SessO.C. Yes it contains slash, will attempt a Lemon. A female demon had promised Sesshomaru's father that she would give her child as a gift to his oldest, Sesshomaru, as thanks for saveing her life, but how will Sesshomaru cope with this gift? M/M
1. Sunrise Surprise!

Author's note: (Warning: may contain slash later in the story) I hope this is as enjoyable for you to read as it is for me to write I guess you could say I am in the experimental stages of writing Fanfiction so any input is much appreciated.

_(Intercept's)_ I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters _(cries)_

Yet another one of those brooding days awaiting the signs, a change of wind, something, but alas nothing came. Lord Sesshoumaru stood a little ways away from Rin and Jakken, waiting, for what--he did not know but still he knew it would come and it was indeed coming perhaps a visitor from the North mayhap an unwanted one or could it be a long awaited one. The thought disturbed the Taiyoukai the he would be awaiting someone he exhaled sharply from his nose, unintentionally.

"What is it Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jakken asked. Sesshoumaru did not respond as he stared at the horizon in disgust, almost loathing in fact. he turned slightly heading off in a different direction taking some time to surprise his followers yet not quite leaving their sight to allow them to catch up. He sometimes wondered why he kept such company, did he feel alone before, did their presence comfort him somehow, or were they just an inconvenience his conscience pushed upon him. He shook his head in irritation, why would he, Sesshoumaru, even have a conscience? "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jakken asked truly worried.

"It's nothing Jakken," Came the cold reply.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." The toad muttered to himself almost.

Silence, nothing more, nothing less, a slight feminine like figure crouched in the corner of the carriage unsure of the destination the young looking woman intended. She looked to the young one hiding in the shadows like a scared kit. "My fair child you have nothing to fear."

"'Tis not fear that I feel," This confused the woman greatly.

"Well surely you are not uncomfortable."

"Nay, I am not uncomfortable."

"Then tell me my youngling, what is it that you feel," She prompted.

"I shall not reveal it Lady Irvana," She sighed giving up for the time being. Lady Irvana, the name her child began to call her when all of this began to happen, when the pact she had made with Inu no Taisho a pact made after he had saved her life as a youngling. But now the day had come where she would freely give her gift in hopes that this "gift" would find happiness in the cold distance Sesshoumaru. Meanwhile, across from her the figure stared outside, the beating of a wild heart fluttering as a pair of hidden eyes wandered about the landscape, searching... but for what? What could this lone yukai be searching for?

Once again Lord Sesshoumaru stopped to allow Rin and Jakken to gather food; she had somehow made a Game out of it, cheering Jakken on while he tried to successfully nab a few large ones. Jakken lifted a particularly long fish, one so heavy he could hardly keep it above him. Sesshoumaru applauded him inwardly yet showing no emotion towards the minion; instead he began walking again, with a protest from Jakken and a giggling Rin not far behind. No, his mind was definitely on other things, even now.

It was as though he were traveling an invisible path towards what humans called destiny, he cringed, what would he care, after all he is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. There was something missing, but what?

He turned around suddenly, "Jakken, I want you and Rin to find somewhere to make camp, I will join you shortly." He then continued to walk, he needed to be alone, _alone_, he thought to him self and then looking back he realized he was alone, in every sense of the word, theoretical, hypothetical and literal. He sighed; it was going to be a long night. The stars were all that kept him company while his mind flipped from one matter to another none keeping his attention long enough to be considered, the calm, and collected youkai never showed what a mess his mind truly was, thoughts scattered always thinking of something or a few of those "something's." Finally his mind focused once again on the coming dawn and what it would bring, _what will it bring?_ He suddenly asked himself, but shook the thought away, he would find out when it came to it.

The night passed him by his mind now silent as he watched the stars, admired them even, for their lack of anything better to do but shine, no responsibility, or at least not anything like the many responsibilities he had. They didn't have to think, not even plagued in the slightest by the thoughts of living creatures, or were they? He looked to the moon it had almost fully waned, it made him wonder about his brother suddenly, he wondered if his brother even had a time where he was weak, like the half-breed he was. These thoughts angered him, his father angered him, Sesshomaru then pulled his attention to a slight tingle of pain in his knuckles only to find that the boulder he had been leaning on was no longer there, in fact he was no longer leaning either. His temper abated, almost instantly as he allowed his hand to rest at his side once more, when had he began to truly hate his father's decision, he smiled slightly.

The sun peeked over the horizon shyly at first, pulling Sesshomaru from his thoughts, then boldly, a few tense moments passed the Taiyoukai before sighed and began to walk, another uneventful day. Then the smell hit his nose, he was not alone. He hadn't realized he had stopped walking until a voice reached his ears.

"About this, Sesshomaru, who is he?" The voice sent a chill down the Western Lord's spine, something about that voice made him want, no. His calm cold exterior had not show this inner turmoil, no; Sesshomaru had not the appearance of being fazed by those words.

"I am Sesshomaru," the figures turned towards him, the woman moved forward kneeling as she did.

"My Lord," She then stood determination in her eyes, "I have come with a gift." She pushed the shorter figure closer to him, "Please, accept it."

Sesshomaru nodded allowing his curiosity to guide his hand as the woman disappeared. His hand had barely even touched the cowl when that voice spoke so softly he almost couldn't hear.

"Please, wait my lord," Sesshomaru removed his hand and began to walk, "My lord?"

"Come I wish to seek shelter at my castle by the next dawn, I have business to which I must attend." The figure bowed, slightly staring at the ground as they walked. Sesshomaru did not ask questions nor did the other youkai; silence took hold for a long while, until Sesshomaru caught Jakken and Rin's scent, which he followed only to find the two fast asleep. The Taiyoukai leaned against a tree watching as the figure slowly placed each thin, pale hand on each side of the cowl. "Wait," it was now Sesshomaru's turn to stop the figure, The Western Lord stepped forward grasping the cowl in his hand and pulling it back, only to reveal the young face of a male. He was so beautiful; Sesshomaru cupped the boy's face with his hand. "You know my name, but you have not told me yours," Sesshomaru's cold eyes bore into the younger demon.

"I-I am Hodareon," Sesshomaru smiled slightly, unnoticeably, before returning to his spot against the tree, he watched as the younger demon inspected the small human, saw the questioning glance as he looked towards the sleeping Jakken. Jakken lay sprawled out on the ground his staff in hand across his heart, while Rin was curled into a little ball her fist in her mouth. Hodareon took his cloak and laid it over the sleeping child before leaping up to a low hanging branch across from Sesshomaru, they watched, no studied, each other for who knows how long. Finally the younger nodded off as though affirmative, of something, but what? Sesshomaru couldn't help but question this young male's actions, then he thought back to the female, who was she? He gave up finally and searched around before heading to the bottom of a nearby cliff, he leapt his way to the top so that he could keep an eye on his followers but also have the ability to peer at the stars, they would fade away with the day. Daylight wasn't that far, he realized.

_(Appears in a puff of smoke) _Ta-da, I finally found time to finish the first Chappie, I'm sorry I was so busy with Summer Fun: A Bit of Child's Play that I couldn't find time for it by the way it's rated for later Chapters.


	2. The Heated, Hot Spring!

_(Intercepts) _I do not Own Inuyasha!

_Note: _Lemon attempt, do not read if you don't like lemon's

_Warning:_ In case it wasn't clear: M/M _coughslashcough_

_Recap: Sesshomaru had been waiting for something what was it that he could be waiting for? A female and a figure were traveling by Carriage, at first, looking for the Lord of the Western Lands saying she had a gift for him, Sesshomaru found out this Gift was her child._

_I mean, yea sure, he is male, but what could possibly go wrong?_

Hodareon woke mere moment's before the sun rose only to find a young female staring up at him, the same one he had covered the night before his cloak lay folded in a neat pile off to one side. She stared up at him quizzically; he leapt down landing lightly in front of her. "Did you need something?" He asked curiously, the child blushed she was not used to curiosity, from a demon that is. He smiled and ruffled her hair before grabbing his cloak, "My name is Hodareon, what's yours?"

"Rin," she answered watching him.

"Nice to meet you," he gave a short bow; she smiled and did a courtesy. Lord Sesshomaru appeared, seemingly out of no where, and walked by as though he hadn't noticed them, then looked back over his shoulder at Hodareon. His breath caught suddenly, was Sesshomaru asking to be followed? Hodareon began to follow, his feet moving while his mind dared not.

The pace was slow and easy enough to accommodate the young child. Hodareon moved his wavy, light blue hair from his eyes, his thin fingers brushing one of two long braids on each side of his face. The ends of his hair seemed to curl inward towards the warmth of his neck and back making his hair appear puffy in a way, yet it shone like silk in the bright sun. His brilliant black eyes peered skyward, glaring at the harsh sun that weakened his power and made him nearly useless in battles during the day. He looked down again only to find Rin staring in awe. He smiled lightly at her.

"Can I call you Areon?" She asked suddenly taking Hodareon by surprise.

"If that is what you wish," He replied, giggled then ran forward towards a stream where many fish were swimming about.

"Want to help us catch these, Areon?" The pleading look Rin gave was enough to make him agree to "help" but then he would undoubtedly follow Lord Sesshomaru's lead. Sesshomaru stopped and sat on a nearby boulder, resting his chin on his closed fist as he watched Hodareon and Rin, Jakken was watching too seemingly mesmerized by the strangers' interest in Rin's so-called "game"

"Jakken," Rin called, "Come on!" Sesshomaru closed his eyes as Hodareon looked his way, when he reopened them the younger demon was sitting in the river completely drenched, "got you!" Rin laughed. The Western Lord used all of his will to keep from running up and ravishing Hodareon, Sesshomaru flinched finally realizing where his thoughts had traversed; he quickly changed his thoughts to some other important matter that is, before other thoughts invaded. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, giving up the struggle to keep his thoughts away from his "gift," for now.

Hodareon finally stepped out of the water only to find himself, faced with Sesshomaru; the younger demon looked up as one of those clawed hands graced his cheek. "I want you to walk next to me," The Taiyoukai told him before turning slightly and began walking; Hodareon wasted no time in catching up to walk beside Sesshomaru. He sighed quietly, finally having a little bit of peace and quiet away from Rin's now unstoppable chatter, he hadn't realized the little one talked so much and wished that he had not known.

Hodareon left the camp while it was still being set up by a talking Rin and a groaning Jakken, his only excuse to have leave was a hot spring not far from the camp yet far enough to have silence. Hodareon removed his traveling cloak, and his black sash, tossing them to either side of him before he allowed his robe to slide to his feet revealing a scar on his pale back, an odd shaped burn mark that appeared to have the shape of tiny wings.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch the scene before him even as the young demon slipped into the warm relaxing water, he could stand to sit back and watch any longer, he almost moved, _What if he doesn't accept my company?_ The thoughts were suddenly pushed aside as a moan escaped Hodareon's lips, Sesshomaru discarded all other disturbing thoughts and took action instead, stepping out of the bushes, the other tensed, and looked up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"My Lord?" the boy turned around, to get a better view of the Taiyoukai, a smile on his face.

"Am I not welcome to join you?" the smile left the boy's face.

"It's not that, I'm just glad it's you and not… Something else," The smile was back now. Sesshomaru began to discard his clothing and armor before sinking into the warmth of the spring, he enjoyed it for only a few moment's before returning his attention to Hodareon, whom was now leaning back his beautiful body splayed out to absorb as much warmth as the spring could offer, Sesshomaru crept closer to the boy lightly taking the small hand into his own and pulling him closer, Hodareon did not resist.

"My Lord, what could I do to please you?" the question stunned him, causing his heart to beat wildly in his chest, quickening his breathing, he didn't answer, instead he moved the hair away from his target. Sesshomaru began to nibble the area where the neck and shoulder connected and heard a slight moan escaping the slightly parted lips, he heard himself emit a low seductive growl, as he continued his ministrations allowing his hands to roam freely teasing every muscle with a touch that promised so much yet so little all at once.

"Hmm, Sesshomaru," Hodareon moaned tilting his head to the side allowing more access to older youkai's skilled tongue. The Taiyoukai kissed lower attacking the first nipple he came in contact with, one hand began to tease the other nipple twirling it slightly and pinching while other supported Hodareon's back keeping him from going under. Hodareon gasped and bucked up against Sesshomaru, moaning ever so slightly, "You tease!" he accused grinning, lost in pleasure, lost in arousal.

Sesshomaru grinned nipping at the rosy bud in front of him, he stopped coming up to face the young youkai, "tell this Sesshomaru what you want." Hodareon moaned at the loss of the teasing, Sesshomaru leaned in towards the ear and whispered allowing his breath to tease the fine, small, invisible hairs within, while his hands ran the length of Hodareon's body.

The younger youkai moaned and bucked up against The Western Lord once more, "You, I want you," Hodareon nearly panicked when Sesshomaru's finger began tracing his entrance but relaxed as the Taiyoukai teased him further.

Sesshomaru carefully inserted one clawed finger into the warmth of the other's entrance slowly sliding it in and out when his finger ran across a rather peculiar spot that caused Hodareon to moan and buck slightly, the Taiyoukai growled purringly before adding another finger. He teased that spot rubbing it, and trying not to nick the inside with is sharp claws, and only proved to be more challenging whenever Hodareon bucked against him.

Hodareon was now panting he could feel the claws nicking slightly adding to his pleasurable experience, but it wasn't enough, He moaned plaintively. "Sesshomaru, 'tis not enough," the Taiyoukai smiled and moved his fingers a little faster within the warmth for which he desperately craved, he claimed Hodareon's mouth, removing his fingers and gently pressed his member close to the entrance, the younger youkai bucked against him panting with need. Sesshomaru released the young demons lips allowing him to voice his opinions.

"I don't believe I caught your response, tell this Sesshomaru, again, what it is that you want," he breathed huskily.

"I want you within me," Sesshomaru obliged pressing his member gently into the warmth of the males entrance pulling the boy's body closer to his own. Hodareon closed his eyes, shocked and surprised by the pain, he dug his claws into Sesshomaru's back whom growled slightly aroused by this action.

"Relax," The Taiyoukai whispered resisting the urge to succumb to his arousal, realizing this was the younger demon's first time. He began to pump slowly, gently, reveling in the warmth and tightness around his member, the young one began to pant and issue small moans as Sesshomaru slowly picked up speed, letting the moans guide his actions and reactions.

"Faster," the needy tone in Hodareon's voice made Sesshomaru comply and his own need showing through, "Harder," again Sesshomaru complied giving a slight lusty growl, the fragile body was moving with him on instinct alone as he pumped harder, the boy's breathing was becoming ragged and full of need as he issued one last command "Hmm faster, faster," Sesshomaru bit into the boy's shoulder this action giving not only a taste of the others blood but the heightened need that he needed to comply with the demands of his now, mate.

Finally Hodareon felt release, pulling a growling Sesshomaru into his own much needed release, they lay there halfway in the water halfway out, tangled for countless moment's. Sesshomaru calmed his breathing and rose up slightly looking into the face of his sleeping mate, tracing around the mark he had left on the shoulder near the young ones neck. The Taiyoukai groaned slightly, what had he been thinking? Marking this male as his mate. No answers came as he rose to his feet and dressed; he grabbed the boy's cloths and wrapped the robe around the limp figure before lifting him up and carrying him back to the camp, Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Rin and Jakken had fallen asleep already.

He looked at the sleeping male in his arms and sat down leaning against a tree as he watched the sleeping youkai, Sesshomaru knew he would have to tell him what he had done sooner or later. He could only hope the latter as he stared into the night sky.

_(Appears in a puff of smoke)_ Sorry it took me some time to get this on the site yes, this is my attempt at a Lemon, next will be my Lemon for Summer Fun: A Bit of Child's Play! I hope! Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed the lemon and as soon as I get over this, writersmayhemaphobia, I will update! Please Read…and review, thank you!

_Next Chapter: _

_Hodareon looked to Sesshomaru, realizing the other hadn't even looked at him, since, had he done something wrong?_

_Sesshomaru faces the guilt of having took something that shouldn't have been his to take, and to top it off he had made this young youkai his mate, he knew he had to tell him, he had just had to, but how? And how would Hodareon react?_


	3. Comeing to Terms!

_Intercept's_ Ah yes, I do not… wait… you guys already know this… _Blush!_

_Recap: Sesshomaru actually watched Rin, Jakken and the newcomer, have some fun in the water, what it led to next left Sesshomaru feeling guilty? Ashamed? Well we've past this Lemon, now to find out what on Sesshy and Hodareon's minds. Who will crack from the intensity first? Who knows? Will this First timer feel the same feelings of shame and guilt?_

_-.- -:- -:-_

Hodareon awoke early stretching his oddly sore muscles; he looked himself over to see that he had no marrs or scars on his person, other than the previous ones, before standing. A large grin resided on his face and slight pinkish hue gave color to the cheeks, he felt so wonderful, so relieved, he felt so grand that he could even listen to one million Rin's talking all at once, sing the first the line in "Demonic Daance Magrethare" and dance to the silent song of night in the full moon. He remembered when his mother had first sung that song line by line her talent and speed with just six lines, that had taken her at least a full day to conquer, the song was written as a challenge to see whom could memorize and sing it the fastest without missing a single syllable. Only one had succeeded to cut the song to a third of the day long, Inu no Taisho. Each line was as long as the next, but each line was progressively harder to sing, keep rhythm and stay on pitch.

Rin awoke a little while after Hodareon had finished covering himself appropriately he did not throw his cloak on, however, it was much to warm for that, he sighed inwardly tossing Rin a wry grin before helping Jakken "clean up camp" so to speak. Rin ran around giggling until a very sleepy looking Sesshomaru barred her passage, Hodareon smiled as Sesshomaru gently pushed her back towards the camp. Hodareon looked to Sesshomaru, a light smile upon his lips but the Taiyoukai was fairly distracted, this worried the former and sent silent alarms off. He waved away the alarms, however, and followed Sesshomaru's lead, he did hang back a few moment's to give Rin some instructions on a game he used to play when he was, well, younger, much younger, it did have slight improvement's and changes to suit that of a human. He hurried to Sesshomaru's side and once again attempted to catch the other's attention.

_-:- -:- -:-_

Sesshomaru could feel those eyes on him, almost all the time, it unsettled him, he could look he wanted to look but the guilt held him back, no matter how he fought, no matter how he tried to talk it down, plead it away, nothing, it was there haunting him like a ghost that no other duties to fulfill but torment him. How it tormented him so, he almost looked, his mate, a male no less, watch expectantly? Angrily? Sesshomaru couldn't tell.

The emotions raged on, tormenting him, even in the afternoon, when his mate left his side, the cheer that lovely voice had been filled with was now attempting to find joy playing one of Rin's many games, he looked. Hodareon had not seen this to immersed in the hiding as Jakken searched for the two, the young one was completely covered in shadows, Sesshomaru would not have seen him if it hadn't have been for a slight movement, the youkai was contemplating something, so deep into thought he was that he nearly forgot he was hiding. The Taiyoukai grinned but looked away suddenly again the guilt plagued him eating at his…soul.

_-:- -:- -.-_

Hodareon wondered what was going on behind those cold golden orbs the same ones he had seen last night taking in his every feature, he sighed, thinking back to the night, they had become something that night, something more than just he and his lord, something bigger. He sniffed slightly just to make sure Jakken wasn't near, no the toad was off searching the ground, for him or maybe even Rin, what had made The Taiyoukai change so much? This question he realized would only plague him, so he decided to answer temporarily, maybe he was always like this, he didn't like the answer it promised so much and so little, just like Lord Sesshomaru's touch. A content smile crossed his face but only briefly as he realized how close Jakken's scent was to him, Hodareon sat very still taking a chance to look in Sesshomaru's direction the gaze was still as far off as it was earlier.

He looked to Sesshomaru, realizing the other had not looked at him, since, had he done something wrong? Was that wonderful next such a terrible thing that forced those beautiful golden orbs away from his? A strong emotion griped his heart, it made him feel lost, weak, lonely all at once, those same emotions that made him hope this Sesshomaru was different from his "mother" or as he called her "Lady Irvana" he hardened what he could to steal himself from this emotion and loneliness, nay, to save himself for when he would talk with the Taiyoukai.

Once the game had ended, Hodareon "accidentally" slipped, he followed, not to Sesshomaru's side but instead stayed back to chat with Rin, the sun was dipping lazily toward the horizon, when Hodareon suddenly stopped. His eyes lit up mischievously as he said this, "Rin I have an idea, why don't you and Jakken go pick some lovely flowers for Lord Sesshomaru-sama." Rin's eyes lit up in stars as she thought of giving lovely flowers to Sesshomaru, but her face fell as she thought.

"What about you Areon-sama?" She asked giving a little pout; he smiled slightly trying not to give away the hurt of having to leave this subject of Sesshomaru's attention, to rest. Another idea sprung up however.

"I have to stay back with Sesshomaru," he paused seeing the questioning glance, "but I can't tell you why, it's a secret."

"I wish you could come with us Areon-sama, it won't be the same without you," He smiled adoringly, cupping her chin in his hand.

"I will be with you, right here," he replied pointing to her heart. "Tell you what, when you get back I'll tell you all about the little secret between me and Sesshomaru, ok?" Sesshomaru looked back suddenly his mouth was slightly agape and his eyes showed honest surprise. Rin was already, skipping away to collect flowers a grumbling Jakken not far behind.

_-:- -:- -:-_

Sesshomaru was more than a little shocked by this announcement, now he would not only have to tell this to his mate but he would have to explain it to Rin, _Why hadn't he just allowed her stay?_ He asked himself with a touch of anger and a load or more of sarcasm. His eyes focused on those deep ebon eyes, the same eyes that had mesmerized him the night before, a soft relieved smile lit Hodareon's face, Lord Sesshomaru was finally looking at him and this small bit of heaven seemed to last and last, only to be cut off by a guilty look in Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru began to turn away, Hodareon glared inward, no, _his_ Sesshomaru would not turn away from him; his hand shot out instantly, so gentle was his touch so pleading were his eyes that the Taiyoukai dared not look away this time.

"Sesshomaru, did I do something wrong, why do you turn away from me?" The hurt in those eyes cut The Western Lord deeply; he pulled the other into his arms and used the only comforting words he could form at that present moment.

"No, it is this Sesshomaru's wrong doing, I did something I should not have done," he paused unable to continue.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru turned away unable face the other, he knew the other would be disgusted, it was unnatural and what if the other did not want this? He growled lightly a twinge in his heart plucking painfully at the invisibles strings, strings he had not know that he had, "Sesshomaru?"

"You are my mate," silence, thick, foreboding silence.

Hodareon looked at the cold backside of Lord Sesshomaru; happiness had filled his heart at being proclaimed this youkai's mate yet at the same time the way it was said cut into his heart like a wicked knife, making it bleed the unusual emotion that he had hated. He couldn't help but look between those words, wondering if what they had done was wrong in some way, wrong even though it had felt so right, he needed more than ever for Sesshomaru to accept him, for what he was. His throat tightened becoming dry as he tried to ask the question, just one question… He fought away the lump if only to force that question out but no amount of force was present as he spoke.

Sesshomaru waited, but all that was offered was silence, he just wanted the other to say, say that it was ok that everything would alright, he didn't want to be pushed away, as he knew he would be. Sesshomaru wanted the other to say those three deadly words if nothing else, only to ease the Taiyoukai's mind, but as the moment's dragged painfully on, tearing into the fabric of Sesshomaru's being, into his very soul, he feared the worst. And the more he thought about it the more expected, the youth would show anger, maybe even disgust, perhaps even push him away, he would not allow it, he could not just let his mate walk away from him, they were now pledged to one another for life and he was not going to allow the one thing that had taken his heart so quickly, to walk away from _him_, no, Sesshomaru would fight to keep his mate. He turned around preparing for the worst but what he received instead nearly shattered him.

"Had this not been what you had wanted?" The voice was not accusatory, not in the least. Time froze for Sesshomaru he had somehow given Hodareon the wrong idea, Sesshomaru had given his choice a lot of thought and had indeed approved it through and through. He was almost relieved that Hodareon had not turned him away, "If you did not want it, I could…" Sesshomaru stopped the other with two fingers, the sadness he found there was unbearable. He leaned forward, caressing the others lips with his own, gently, before nuzzling Hodareon's neck.

"Don't ever think that," He whispered, the words caressing the others neck causing a slight giggle, he leaned back smiling ever so slightly, was almost wry in appearance. "You are my mate and I," he almost couldn't say it again fearing rejection but pushed his worries aside and finished what he had started to say, "Love you." The pause gave it that much more meaning…

_Appears in a Puff of smoke_ Bonjour! And welcome? Yea, yea, been awhile though had a huge Power Outage that covered most of Seattle. Was terribly cold, (Special thanks to the love of my life, for keeping me safe and warm, thanks hun if you ever read this,) and special thanks to my readers you deserve this Chappie. I will try to definitely get the next Chappie up soon.

Sesshomaru: _(Threatingly!)_ Don't even…

Author: _(Sweat Drop)_ ok I won't!

_Sneak peek (while Sesshomaru's back is turned): Hodareon was truly stunned, yet he was also overjoyed, Sesshomaru loved him!_


	4. A Little Secret!

_Intercepts,_ Aloha! I'm back with more S.G. no I don't own Inuyasha _(sobs)_ but I do own Hodareon (Mine!) anywho…

Sesshomaru: _(Stalks in angrily)_ you said you wouldn't!

Author: _(Gulps)_ you saw the sneak peek?

Rabbinhue: _(Appears' twin swords in hand)_ you'll not lay a finger on her! _(Poised to strike at any moment)_

Author: _(Sweat drop.)_ On with the story, Hurry!

_-.- -:- -:-_

A mirror sat off to one side in an apparently empty room, its pool-like surface, showed that one moment, where Sesshomaru had pledged his love to Hodareon, the image of them and that exact moment replayed over and over again. A dark figure barely noticeable shrouded in the black shadows of the room, grinned evilly, already a plan forming in his devious mind!

_-:- -:- -:-_

The sun was high in the sky that day shining unnaturally bright, Hodareon squinted, his senses were not acute as they should be and to top it off it felt like he were swimming in sleep still, he looked away from the sun, it helped a lot. He then looked up at Sesshomaru, a smile on his face that is, until a rumble sounded from somewhere far away; the Taiyoukai stopped and glanced in the direction of the sound. He began to walk toward it, pulling out Tokijin and preparing for battle. The rumble sounded again closer this time, then closer and closer yet, until a giant centipede burst from the ground below Sesshomaru, swallowing him in a single bite. Hodareon could only watch in horror and utter despair, he tried to yell, scream, something but couldn't, until finally, something burst forth.

"Sesshomaru!" he fell to his knees and began to weep. Then…Something touched him!

_-:- -:- -:-_

Sesshomaru jolted to full awareness nearly falling from his perch, had he fallen asleep, was Hodareon in trouble? He leapt down, by the time he reached his slumbering mate the boy was curled into a tight ball, crying, crying as though had just lost something… the Taiyoukai tried to shake Hodareon slightly, it did not work, however, it had managed to frighten Hodareon even worse as he clenched into an impossibly small amount of space, his slight whining turned to full sobs of terror and loss. Sesshomaru whispered comforting but then gave up talking and removed Hodareons hands gently pulling the younger youkai's lips to his, the lips parted invitingly and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue within.

He pulled away to see the boy now looking at him, a shy but immensely relieved smile crept onto his face, Sesshomaru pulled Hodareon into his arms, "What happened?" He could feel those slim child-like arms holding him in such a strong embrace.

"It doesn't matter now," Hodareon replied as he tightened the embrace a little. "You're here and your fine."

Sesshomaru did not reply instead he whispered comforting words while lost in his own thoughts, an inward sigh escaped outward, completely by accident, Hodareon took this time to snuggle closer resting his ear over Sesshomaru's heart. The young youkai soon fell into an uneventful slumber listening to thump of his mate's heart.

Sesshomaru was unable to sleep his mind going over what he had just seen, just witnessing such a thing as his mate losing something, losing him? He did not know the answers, he wasn't sure he wanted to know, Sesshomaru picked up Hodareon and moved close to a nearby tree which he decided to lean up against while running his fingers through his mate's hair. He didn't even realize the time had passed by so quickly until Rin rose with the blazing sun, she walked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting, he looked as though he were asleep, but appearances can be very deceiving.

"Did Areon have a bad dream?" Rin asked, a worried look plastered on her face, Sesshomaru peered up at her then down at Hodareon.

"Yes Areon did have a bad dream," he replied keeping the worry out of his expression and voice. Rin chewed on her fist as she waited, "I have an idea Rin why don't you take Ah-Uhn and Jakken flower hunting. Rin looked overjoyed by this and leapt off to go on yet another hunt for flowers she pushed Jakken to full awareness and then jumped around Ah-Uhn until she finally woke it up with her screaming of "Come on Jakken and Ah-Uhn."

Jakken cursed slightly, "Rin what are you doing!"

"Lord Sesshomaru wants flowers for Areon!" she replied pulling Ah-Uhn along, Jakken sighed and followed her.

_-:- -.- -:-_

Jakken glared at nothing in particular, yet everything, he couldn't figure out just why Lord Sesshomaru paid so much attention to that… that boy. Lord Sesshomaru didn't so much as look at him… and he was Sesshomaru's most loyal servant!

Rin suddenly let go Ah-Uhn's reigns and ran on ahead towards the nearby meadow full of a large variety of "pretty" flowers some of which she began to pick and arrange into a bouquet of sorts.

"Comer on Jakken help me pick out some pretty flowers," Jakken sighed in a reluctant sort of way.

"Don't you think Lord Sesshomaru's been acting odd as of late?" he asked after finding and interesting flower, it was like a bushel of small purple flowers, he handed it to Rin.

"What do you mean Jakken?" Rin asked taking the flower and adding it to the Bouquet.

"Well he sends us off to gather flowers for Hodareon, he asks Hodareon to walk next to him and just now he was allowing Hodareon to use him as a Pillow!" He huffed, but changed to a worried expression, "I hope Lord Sesshomaru-sama is alright…"

"Do you think he likes Areon?" Rin asked her eyes wide.

"Hmm?"

"Well, before I met Lord Sesshomaru, I lived in a village. I had overheard someone talking about someone who changed because they liked someone; they said that the guy wouldn't even pay them any attention."

"But that means…" Jakken's eyes widened in horror, his mind going over the worst possibilities; "What if he abandons us?"

"Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't abandon us… would he?" Rin thought about it for a moment, "No he wouldn't abandon us; Hodareon wouldn't let him do that…" Rin smiled a sure smile but Jakken continued to panic. A sudden thought crossed his mind.

"What if he already has abandoned us?" Jakken looked wide eyed with fright.

"What if who abandoned you?" Rin turned around and smiled.

"Areon, these are for you," Rin handed the hand full of flowers to Hodareon.

"Oh their Beautiful, thank you Rin," He looked to Jakken worried. "What's all this talk of being abandoned?"

"I told him something I heard from my Village and he thought Lord Sesshomaru was going to abandon us because we think he likes you."

"Sesshomaru would never abandon you, you're his most Loyal Servant and he won't abandon Rin here, she has no where else to go, besides I'll make sure that he doesn't abandon either of you, promise," Hodareon replied.

_-:- -:- -:-_

Lord Sesshomaru smiled from where he stood watching, everything Hodareon had said was true, he couldn't just abandon them, he did not understand why, at least not yet. He removed his smile and replaced it with his usual placid façade, something made him yearn for home then he remembered something about a ceremony his father had mentioned. He stiffened, it was nearing the night of the blood-red moon, he remembered that until the Ceremony was preformed, on that night, _his_ mate could be taken and marked by another at anytime the new mark would undoubtedly remove his mark. Sesshomaru shivered he could only wonder who would wish to take what was rightfully his, he could only think of one however. _I'll have to keep a close eye on him then,_ Sesshomaru decided as he joined them.

"Jakken, we will talk later, there are some things that need your immediate attention."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru-sama," Jakken replied puffing his chest out slightly, the feeling of importance washing over him and a feeling of contentedness settled as he followed his Lord. Sesshomaru looked at Hodareon a slight smile snuck onto face; only one thing could interrupt this moment and thus took the opportunity that was offered.

"Areon," The younger youkai stopped looking at her confused before walking next to her. "You promised," Her eyes pleaded at him. Hodareon smiled lifting her up onto Ah-Uhn then settling himself beside her both sitting side-saddle.

"Ok" He replied before leaning in to whisper something to her, Sesshomaru gulped and almost halted but kept walking hoping that he didn't look as tormented as he felt at that moment, he could only hope Hodareon wasn't telling her about their little moment at the spring, he could feel the heat in his cheeks that caused a slight coloration but not enough to be noticeable.

_-:- -:- -.-_

"Yes Rin he does like me, and he likes you and Jakken, well I guess you could say he just likes me a little more, one day I'll explain it a little better," Hodareon told her, he wasn't quite sure how to tell her, he definitely wasn't buying his "version" of the "secret."

"So you're special to him?" Rin asked in a whisper.

"Yes I am, in a way, but you, you're like… his daughter and Jakken… like the only friend that could understand him." Rin grinned at this; she liked the thought of having a father-figure. Hodareon patted her on the head gently before rejoining Lord Sesshomaru.

"What did you tell her?" Sesshomaru asked, Hodareon grinned unable to relay what he had just said being a little surprised by the question, so he just grinned like a sly cat.

_-:- -:- -:-_

_Appears in a Puff of smoke_ I think I put too much feeling in my last piece this Chappie seems toned down by a lot… maybe it's just me… anywho I am posting a Sneak peek _Glares at Sesshomaru, whom growls threateningly._

_Sneak Peek: Finally it was almost complete the Dark figure grinned at his own perfection, almost a perfect replica, except the one personality flaw, that it only served _him _now he would have the one he wanted most. An evil grin crossed his face as he, Naraku, thought of that lean figure becoming his, all his…_


	5. What's this? A rival?

_Intercept's_ Same old, same old (disclaimer) Blah! _(Is very serious now)_ probably going to seem like a lot is going to happen (fortunately I brought my glasses) please bear with me on this (I am Very new to Fanfiction but I've been writing all my life) if you see anything wrong with this chapter or the last Chapter please let me know ', Thank you…

_-:- -:- -:-_

Near the end of the day Hodareon decided to venture out on his own, Sesshomaru was off talking with Jakken, while Rin, Ah-Uhn and Hodareon watched the fire, the young youkai began walking towards the trees and welcoming dusk.

"Areon?" Rin asked a little curiosity shown in her voice.

"I won't be far just taking a look around is all…" He replied looking back, "Stay here with Ah-Uhn I won't be long."

_-.- In the Darkness it waited… -.-_

Hodareon walked listening to the rustling of the brush and trees a twig snapped, nearby but it did not appear to bother him, he knew wherever he was Sesshomaru would eventually follow but at that moment unease crept up prickling the hairs on the back of his neck. He turned around only to see a shadow flit between two trees, indeed something awaited in the Darkness.

_-.- Watching me with invisible eyes… -.-_

The young one kept walking ignoring the strange feeling of being watched, why was he being watched what did this entity want with him? He was Sesshomaru's mate after all there couldn't be anyway to remove the binding mark could there. Hodareon tried to remember what Lady Irvana had told him…

_-.- Beautifully it strikes, Like a wolf in swans skin… -.-_

Hodareon barely registered the movement in time as a sword lightly grazed his shoulder, Hodareon gasped as the figure landed lightly in front of him, Hodareon sniffed the air, but there was no scent, he stood ready as it prepared to strike again. Something familiar rang clear to Hodareon; this Youkai looked exactly like… His eyes widened as he attempted to dodge, he felt a breeze as the blade just missed his neck…

_-.- Love and betrayal, my last words… -.-_

"Sesshomaru," Hodareon knew it couldn't be true, whatever it was did not have a scent, it was unnatural, it was not his Sesshomaru, it came again lounging, too fast, Hodareon jumped into action, his first natural instinct kicking in at long last as he ran head on into the brush. Whatever it was, followed after, the heightened senses kicked into action and the smell of a potent attack reached his nose, Hodareon leapt as the attack cleaved everything below him, he made a sharp turn trusting in the sense of nearby safety.

_-.- A haven of safety… -.-_

Hodareon leapt to a tree branch then off as a tornado was hurled his way, he kicked off the tree into another unexpected turn he leapt again nearly taking flight before landing in a clearing. A hand thrust out…

_-.- Wrapping me away, In it's loving arms… -.-_

… Wrapping around Hodareon's waist holding him comfortingly, in his confusion, he reverted back to the child he most certainly seemed around Sesshomaru, he didn't dare turn around to see who it was holding him, instead he waited attempting to catch the scent on the breeze, but this new person was downwind of him. "Se-Sesshomaru?" he asked unsure.

"Not quite," The boy tensed at the deep voice, his attention now focused on a clawed hand that traced his hip, and the tiny nibbles on his neck, he could feel himself slipping away into the touch, the way he was being held did not help, Hodareon began to succumb resting his head on the others shoulder. The wind shifted allowing Hodareon a whiff of the other males aroused scent. The young youkai forced him-self to focus after a moan escaped his lips, thus snapping out of the trance lust had created.

"Please, let me go," he whispered.

"But, Hodareon," The voice pleaded, sounding hurt, Hodareon did, however, feel the hands fall away, and took the opportunity to turn about and back away slightly, his eyes showing distrust as he took in the Hanyou bit by bit, imprinting the image in his mind and then matching it with the scent. The dark hair fell around the shoulders and body in a seductive way, nearly straightened by the weight of water from the pool he could see not so very far from there, he could only see parts of the muscular body as most was covered by what appeared to be a white fur cloak, this Hanyou could almost pass as a human if not for the strong youkaic aura. Hodareon's eyes shot back up to the other males', a blush coloring his cheeks a slight pink as he stared into the confusion he found there. "Hodareon…"

"You know of me but I have yet to learn of you," the youkai interrupted glaring now, Naraku thought the reaction was cute and smiled slightly, warmly even.

"Forgive me, I am Naraku," Hodareon backed a little farther away, he had heard of this Naraku. "Hodareon, please," He looked into those dark, mysterious, yet pleading eyes. "Please let me show you what I have to offer, let me show you all the love I could give… to you."

"I…" Hodareon was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say, didn't know what to think, was Naraku confessing his love? Could Naraku even feel love? Naraku took advantage of the shock to add a little promise to his statement. The Hanyou stepped forward gently caressing those soft lips with his and tentatively slipping his tongue into the welcoming warmth, Hodareon fell into that kiss his hand gripping Naraku's arm for support, feeling as though his legs would buckle. His free hand slipped up to the back of Naraku's neck, as though on instinct.

"Think about it," Naraku pulled away seeing the unraveling his kiss had done to Hodareon realizing and acknowledging full-well that he could take advantage of that moment of weakness and take the youkai then and there. He thought better of it as a familiar scent reached his senses, ah yes, Sesshomaru was on his way; Naraku turned and disappeared into the surrounding shadows.

_-:- -:- -:-_

Sesshomaru landed in the clearing as a stunned Hodareon slumped to the ground; the Taiyoukai rushed forward wrapping his arms around the young one. He could smell Naraku's scent all over his mate, _his mate!_ He checked just to be sure the said Hanyou hadn't placed a mark of his own, and was relieved to find that his mark was still there. He kissed the whole of Hodareon's neck making the youth turn his head slightly exposing his neck to more abuse while he giggled at his mate's antic's, Sesshomaru smiled and lifted Hodareon to his feet. Hodareon could barely hold his own weight, let alone walk; this made Sesshomaru's inner turmoil much worse, he lowered himself to the ground bringing Hodareon down with him. "What did you tell Rin? And what happened before I got here?" Hodareon did not answer at first but when he did he answered both in order.

The younger youkai reiterated the conversation between him and Rin answering the first question, then told of the event's leading up to that point in time starting with his chat with Rin and his promise to be back soon. He went on telling about the dark figure, he did not say who the creature looked like or any description and when prodded further for a description, claimed he did not know and told Sesshomaru about the creature not having a scent. Then Hodareon blushed as he told Sesshomaru of the events that just happened. The Taiyoukai pulled Hodareon closer, glaring at the darkness around them, Sesshomaru knew this might happen but why did Naraku have an interest in _his_ mate? It didn't make any sense, even giving it more thought brought more questions then answers.

Hodareon stood up still slightly shaky from his encounter, Sesshomaru stood as well lending a helping hand.

_Meanwhile_

"You know I don't think I mind Hodareon," Jakken told Rin as he warmed his hands by the fire, Rin smiled then glanced at the imp only to find a horrified Jakken staring at something behind her, she turned and looked up…

_-:- -:- -.-_

Hodareon had all but collapsed mere moment's away from the camp, Sesshomaru sighed and leaned himself against a tree pulling the younger youkai into his embrace, he yawned slightly, then stifled it before Hodareon could notice. He closed his eyes as he thought unaware of any nearby danger.

_(Appears in a puff of smoke)_ Ok maybe a lot didn't happen I think it was a lot… the little pieces between the Paragraph's near the beginning are the first lines of each paragraph in a poem I'm working on and I'll add more to it as the story progresses or whatnot….oh yea and…

_Sneak Peek: Naraku cringed, not everything was going as planned but when _did_ they ever go as planned? A grin lit his face, as his eyes traveled over the piece of parchment before him tracing the words upon it as though they held great importance to his sceme._


	6. The Missing!

_Intercept's _Yes…I don't own Inuyasha *cries a river*…yes I've been away from Fanfiction. I lost inspiration. When I lose inspiration I lose track but… ok there's no excuse for it I need to focus more! *smiles*

_Recap: Naraku made his move, an announcement that the Hanyou was Sesshomaru's rival. His intentions aren't yet clear nor are the Hanyou's plan. Will Naraku's plan succeed or will Sesshomaru have his mate all to himself?_

Sesshomaru awoke suddenly unable to recall when he had fallen asleep and soon found himself staring into those big ebon eyes. A smile lit the young ones face, "You're awake." The Inu-youkai stood, giving a slight incline of his head before turning and beginning to walk. Hodareon followed, watching worriedly. Sesshomaru stared off into the darkness. His thoughts focused on his apparent rival, Naraku had fiddled with him for far too long and now wished to take Hodareon away from him. What did Naraku plan to do to Hodareon? Was this all apart of a larger scheme that would take away everything he had? And why…why did he care? This last thought gave Sesshomaru pause putting a stop to his instinctual growling, which he was unaware of.

Hodareon flushed as their eyes connected and he smiled brightly at Sesshoumaru, whom returned the smile, if only very slightly. Indeed mates for life after the ceremony that is. The very thought of it filled Sesshomaru with a sense of urgency and need. He knew that if he did perform the necessary ceremony he would not be able to keep his mate, especially not with Naraku watching and waiting. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and wrapped an arm around Hodareon. He pointed to the sight before them.

A beautiful stream lay off to one side of the great clearing bubbling along slow and gentle, and there stood two solitary creatures. A strong, beautiful doe laid licking lightly at her frail, tiny fawn cleaning it thoroughly. Her ears perked in their direction and her gentle brown eyes stared big and huge as she looked around for the danger she could not find. She nudged her fawn away into the sheltering trees, before standing and following slightly behind to be sure that whatever the danger was wouldn't follow. Hodareon smiled at the lovely sight before him and at Sesshomaru. They, too soon, continued on. The younger demon lagged slightly every now and again after realizing that many lovely creatures resided in the forest. Sesshomaru often slowed to wait for his mate and smiled as he realized how much Hodareon enjoyed the little surprises around every tree and brush.

Sesshomaru soon stopped Hodareon with a gentle arm and leapt up one of the higher trees around them to check their progress. He peered out at the white plumes of dissipating smoke. Something wasn't right. He could smell something on the wind that flew towards him, _a sleeping draught_, he recognized it almost instantly. He leapt from the tree to the ground, landing lightly. His heart beat rapidly, behind and under that calm façade lay worry and fear.

"Hodareon, we must hurry I sense something is wrong, out of place," Sesshomaru offered calmly. Hodareon nodded and Sesshomaru led the way dashing quickly towards the camp. Both were shocked by the sight that greeted them. Jakken lay motionless, but visibly breathing, and Ah Uhn was out cold. A strange gas lingered in the air, the sleeping draught Sesshomaru had smelled only moments before. Covering his mouth and nose, Sesshomaru began seeking out the source of this potent smell. Hodareon covered his mouth and nose as well becoming slightly dizzy and sleepy. His senses dulled causing him to almost fall a victim to the draught, as well. It was perhaps a bit too potent for his small form to handle. Sesshomaru knelt spying a small, round, silvery sphere. He grabbed the sphere and stood with it in hand. With one quick thrust of his arm the sphere was sent soaring through the trees to a new location where it would stay until the gas finally ran out.

Sesshomaru sighed turning back toward his now sleeping mate. He offered a worried glance before finally deciding to search for the scent of the apparent enemy. The gas was clearing, becoming less effective. It was just enough to allow him to sniff out any scent still left by whatever had been here. He noted to his dismay that Rin was missing, and also noted that near where her scent had last been was a scent he knew too well. He glared as he murmured the name like a curse.

_-:- -:- -:-_

Something soft and warm was tickling Hodareon's face caressing him ever so lightly while it gently supported his head. Hodareon slowly opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised to see a concerned Ah Uhn watching over him. The dragon made a noise as Hodareon came to full awareness. He peered up seeing what he thought to be an angel falling from on high. Sesshomaru landed lightly beside Hodareon, his worry etched beautifully on his soft, glowing face. Hodareon wrapped his arms about his mate, comfortingly.

"I didn't worry you too much did I?" Hodareon asked, softly.

"It doesn't matter, your fine now and safe," Sesshomaru replied smiling into the younger ones hair, breathing in the lovely scent. Sesshomaru lifted Hodareon up bridal style, causing a slightly surprised gasp, and walked over to where Ah Uhn now stood with a fuming Jakken astride it. Setting the younger upon its back, the Inu Youkai smiled slightly if a bit sadly. "Rin was taken…"

"What!" Hodareon exclaimed. He hung his head realizing that he was partially to blame. "If I hadn't…"

"No," Sesshomaru interrupted. "Don't blame yourself, I will find her in good health, don't worry. He won't lay a finger on her."

"He?"

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru replied. His mate showed obvious surprise as the Inu Youkai turned slightly. "Ah Uhn, follow," He ordered before racing off at a quick pace through the dense foliage. He leapt every so often to avoid brush and small creatures making very little sound. He stopped suddenly catching another scent. He turned and dashed in the direction the scent was heading. If Hodareon was going to be safe, it wasn't going to be by Sesshomaru's side. Naraku won't lay a hand on his mate, at least not this time around.

_-:- -:- -:-_

Inuyasha paused a moment. Turning around, he could sense something drawing near. The familiarity of the aura caused him to draw Tetsusaiga. _What does he want now, the Tetsusaiga again?_ He thought. The others stopped as well turning to regard the direction, from which they had come, warily. The group stood ready, Sango with her Bonemerang hurikotsu and Miroku with his wind tunnel. Kagome's eyes widened.

"I sense a Jewel Shard," she whispered.

The form appeared a bit far away but slowly closed stopping a short ways from the group as though cautious. Some of the group members exclaimed their surprise.

"Heh, come for Tetsaiga again have you?" Inuyasha accused. The youkai did not respond. Instead he waited until Ah Uhn appeared a short ways behind him. _Another demon…_ Inuyasha thought. The young half demon attacked. "Wind scar," he yelled sending waves of energy aimed at Sesshomaru. The older brother glared withdrawing Tokijin and diverting two of the waves. Five grooves were left as a result of the ferocious attack.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru warned. His tone was dangerous and his voice carried a slight growl. "I have not come to fight you, brother." Sango stood stunned, as were most of the others in the group, Kagome as well.

"You haven't?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"Then what have you come for?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"I came to entrust you with an important task," the older brother explained. "I want you to watch over Hodareon." Sesshomaru motioned his mate to his side. Inuyasha's eyes widened as did Kagome's. There in one of Hodareon's pockets, she guessed, lay a jewel shard. Inuyasha was about to argue but was almost immediately halted.

"Oh, Inu~uyasha~a!" Kagome called sweetly before abruptly changing her sweet façade. "Sit, boy!" The beads around Inuyasha's neck reacted immediately sending him face first to the ground. Then, she spoke to Sesshomaru. "Of course we accept. We'll take good care of Hodareon!" she assured.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru replied, inclining his head slightly. The Inu Lord turned and walked away leaving a confused Hodareon. The young one bowed slightly a little shocked and embarrassed.

"Thank you," the words echoed, the young one looked up to find a surprised Inuyasha.

"Do you even know what I am?" Inuyasha asked.

"No…"

"Y-you don't?" The Hanyou stood there dumbfounded and unable to form any reply. Finally, Inuyasha turned and began to walk again still quite stunned. Not wanting to interrupt the friends, the young youkai hung back, staying behind the rest of the group as they walked. He peered to his right suddenly, gasping in surprise as he came face to face with a strangely dressed woman. She smiled and studied his appearance a bit.

"You don't have to be a stranger, we don't bite or anything. Well, Inuyasha might try, but I'll keep him in line," Kagome said. "We'll be stopping soon, though. I just hope there will be a spring nearby."

"O-ok…" he stuttered. Watching the passing surroundings, the young youkai, noted many things along the way, tucking the small details away for later use, hoping it would distract him. No matter how hard Hodareon tried he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, he hadn't noticed it before but he took note of it now. It almost seemed like he knew whom those eyes belonged to. Naraku, the name echoed lightly in his mind, was that the creature from before the human youkai. He couldn't help but mull over the situation and didn't have time to stop himself when the events from the night before came flooding back. He continued thinking on it even as Inuyasha's group set up camp.

A pair of large golden eyes brought him to the real world. He and Inuyasha were the only ones at the camp. "You alright?" the Hanyou asked.

"Yea, I'm fine, how are you?" Hodareon asked curiously. The Hanyou shook his head in disbelief, _there is no way he could be this accepting,_ he thought. A sigh escaped his lips as he sat back a bit. This was a totally new refreshing experience for Inuyasha: no prejudice, kindness and such unreal attentiveness.

"I'm alright," Inuyasha replied finally. "Have you ever heard of Hanyou?"

"Lady Irvana told me stories, but I decided they weren't true."

"Well I'm a Hanyou," Inuyasha offered sadly.

"You don't seem like the ones from the stories. Lady Irvana said that all Hanyou are cruel and spiteful," the young youkai explained.

"Really?" a laugh escaped Inuyasha's lips as he spoke. Hodareon smiled cheerfully then looked to the woods, suddenly, as the monk returned with Shippo. Shippo gave a wary look and sat a ways away from Hodareon. A sigh was released, the young fox was definitely not like Rin and already he missed the young girl and her fun games. Just then an idea popped into Hodareons head. He reached into small pouch hidden by the sleeve of his robe pulled out a red ball. He placed the ball on the ground and stood. With a simple maneuver of his foot he kicked the ball in a straight line up in front of him and snatched it from the air.

"I almost forgot this," he explained to the onlookers, and walked away.

"How did he do that?" the young fox asked.

"Why don't you go and ask him, I'm sure he's not all that bad," Miroku replied simply. Shippo hesitated before making up his mind and following Hodareon. Miroku smiled as he watched the retreating fox.

"Hodareon," the young one yelled when he finally caught up to the obviously older youkai. "How did you do that…" Shippo paused then did a little motion that resembled the move.

"With this?" he asked showing the ball. Shippo nodded in reply, Hodareon smiled and set the ball down. "Like this," he gave a gentle roll and kicked the ball up to him, and caught it. Reaching into the same pouch he pulled out another similar red ball and gave it to Shippo. "Here you try!"

"Ok!" the child's eyes lit up as he took the ball. Setting the ball on the ground Shippo tried it but it just ended up rolling away a little. His face scrunched up as he tried again. This time he got the ball on his foot and kicked it up but couldn't catch it. "Oh," he groaned.

"You'll get it, I believe in you," Hodareon encouraged. "You just have to practice. Here I'll practice with you," he too began to practice the trick. This time he failed and kicked the ball a little way away from him. They both burst out laughing uncontrollably. Once the two had calmed some the taller youkai decided to go and fetch the ball. A familiar aura surrounded him as bent to pick up the ball. "Shippo, RUN!" Shippo was mid turn when Hodareon heard the oncoming danger, instinct kicked in driving Hodareon away towards Shippo shielding the child, the crescent shaped energy wave slashed deep into Hodareon's back. The youkai ignored the pain and the warm liquid seeping down his back. The young body moved of its own accord dashing forward.

_-:- -:- -:-_

"Run, you idiot," Kagura whispered watching him hesitate. "Run, damn you!" Kagura yelled sending another attack after the object of her master's affections. She let a gasp loose as a hand grabbed her hair pulling her up against the thing she feared and loathed most.

"I'll deal with you later." The poisonous and deadly words made her shudder and cringe even as she was forced to make an escape with this monster. She said nothing as he released her. They were now well above the ground. "I should kill you, Kagura, but I think I'll spare you just a little longer. You're still quite valuable to me."

_-:- -:- -:-_

Hodareon crashed head on into something that didn't relent. Inuyasha glared as he deflected the attack, he could smell the blood that was flowing freely from the cut on the young youkai's back. He glared as Naraku and Kagura made their escape. _Damn it,_ he cursed to himself. Shippo fell and landed butt first on the ground while Hodareon simply collapsed. Inuyasha just barely stopped him from hitting the ground and sheathed his sword. Lifting Hodareon into his arms, he cradled the young one and dashed in the direction of the camp with Shippo and Miroku not too far behind.

_-:- -:- -:-_

_(Appears in a puff of smoke)_ Woo… what was Kagura thinking! Was she saving Hodareon or trying to kill him? Find out next time and see what's in store for the young youkai in his long journey. This was much longer than I expected. Please Read & Review

PS. I plan to reedit the other "chapters" and repost them, thankies for all the support you all are totally awesome!

_Sneak Peek: A fog seemed to cover the hanyou's mind as he thrust deeply into the young youkai, why was he doing this? Why were his companion and he using this poor boy for their desires? He awoke sitting up his eyes wide stareing straight ahead at nothing in particular, sweat poured down his body and all the time he sat he could only wonder one thing _what happened?


	7. The Plot is Thick

_Intercept's-_So as for this disclaimer you all know how it goes I'm sure! Lemon warning! Please pass it up for you do not like these lemons thanks!

_Recap: Rin was captured and Sesshomaru left___**his **_mate with Inuyasha! That's not all Naraku made an attempt to see Hodareon again but Kagura stopped him nearly killing the young youkai in the process. How's Inuyasha going to explain _that_ to his half brother!_

_-:- -:- -:-_

Inuyasha cursed as he ran almost losing those following behind.

"Kagome!" he yelled grabbing the strange Miko's attention. Dust swirled about his feet as he halted gently laying Hodareon on his stomach. Kagome gasped and gave Inuyasha a serious look.

"Help me remove this so I can get a better look at the wound, what happened?" She asked not allowing him to retaliate. He grimaced as he helped to remove the cloth from around the wound less than expertly using his claws where needed and spoke calming his nerves slightly. _If Sesshomaru finds out he'll kill me, _Inuyasha thought a smile crossing his face as he thought of an angered Sesshomaru charging him relentlessly.

"Kagura attacked him…" Inuyasha replied.

"He saved my life," the fox child piped up suddenly surprising everyone. "Is he going to be ok Kagome?" Shippo asked tears lacing his eyes threatening to fall. A small bottle of some odd herbal cream was pulled from the backpack, which Kagome always carried. She smiled a sweet reassuring smile.

"He'll be fine," she replied hiding how unsure she was as she cleaned the wound as much as possible and applied the cream Kaede gave her. She then snatched the first aide kit that she brought, from her backpack and took out some gauze and bandages. "Inuyasha I need you to help me lift him up," She said suddenly. "You too, Miroku," they complied being as gentle as possible and lifted Hodareon into a sitting position. She placed the bandage in Miroku's hand and wrapped the gauze over the wound then held it in place while the monk wrapped the bandage around the area a couple of times. Speaking to her companions, Kagome instructing them carefully as she took and finished wrapping the bandage and securing it hoping it wasn't too tight. She placed a few spare blankets down near the fire and laid a pillow on top of one of the blankets. "You guys can lay him down here," she murmured before preparing a pot of water and a few other things for the meal she decided upon cooking this eve. Night was coming so quickly and she wanted to make sure everyone at least ate something.

_-:- -:- -:-_

Everyone was settling down for sleep except Inuyasha, Hodareon hadn't awoken yet and that worried Inuyasha slightly. He sighed and leaned against the tree, whose branch he was perched upon and drifted a bit. It wasn't long before they all were sleeping soundly.

_-:- -:- -:-_

_**(**__**Lemon**__**)**_

_He slowly made a path through the brush, carefully picking his way along. Finally after what seemed like forever he was finally there, a spring where a young youkai bathed, Hodareon he recognized. He discarded the clothing he wore and joined the boy. The beating of his heart picked up as he stepped closer placing his hands on the smooth skin of the boy's shoulder. The Hanyou breathed in the scent kissing gently. _What am I doing? _He asked himself as his body continued to do things not of his own will. He glanced up as Miroku too joined, at the monks gentle urging the boy bent his head down and began to kiss and caress his member. Using his tongue to lap lightly at the length, then suddenly he closed his eyes and lifted up a bit moaning in slight pain and pleasure but it was muffled by Miroku's encouragement. The boy took all of Miroku in his mouth then and began running his mouth along the entirety of his member. Looking down now the Hanyou realized why the boy had moaned, he was now thrusting his own member slowly into the small entrance. A fog seemed to cover the Hanyou's mind as he thrust deeply into the young youkai, why was he doing this? Why were his companion and he using this poor boy for their desires?_

_**(**__**End of Lemon**__**)**_

_-:- -:- -:-_

He awoke sitting up suddenly, his eyes wide stareing straight ahead at nothing in particular, sweat poured down his body and all the time he sat he could only wonder one thing _what happened?_ Inuyasha shook his head, nearly falling from his perch and then leapt down to the ground definitely unable to sleep. Miroku sat up, as suddenly as Inuyasha had, breathing rapid and unevenly. He gulped and stood calming his breathing as he did.

"Can't sleep?" the Hanyou accused.

"No…" his face reflected too well the ensuing emotions of shame and disgust with himself.

"Me either," Inuyasha replied sure that he had the same look of shame and regret.

"An evil presence lingers," Miroku offered as his own excuse.

"Yea." The monk looked to his friend and sighed as he moved a bit closer to the fire. Inuyasha stared at the flame as though looking for some kind of answer from the roaring depths. A moan brought both Inuyasha and Miroku to attention.

"Inuyasha." The Hanyou leapt to Hodareon's side at the sound of the young ones plea. Hodareon motioned for Inuyasha to get a bit closer. His eyes appeared to be slits that glimmered slightly in the firelight. Complying, the Hanyou was slightly surprised when the youkai's arms wrapped about his neck pulling him into a hug. "Thank you," Hodareon whispered giving a peck on the cheek. Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit and he blinked a couple times until he realized that the youkai was still fast asleep. Once free, Inuyasha returned to the opposite side of the fire, his face a deep scarlet. Miroku stared at the youkai a bit shocked.

"Don't you think it odd Inuyasha?" Miroku finally asked, after puzzling through the gathered information he had accumulated. Surprised the Hanyou looked over at Miroku.

"What's odd?" the Hanyou asked, before turning a deeper shade of red.

"Sesshomaru brings him here saying he's important, Kagura and Naraku show up soon after and just now he hugged and…"

"Don't even think about saying it, Miroku!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"But don't you think it odd as well?" the monk asked.

"Yea." That was the only reply Miroku received. A sigh escaped Miroku's lips as he thought a moment and was about suggest something when Inuyasha suddenly stood. "I just hope Naraku doesn't think that he can pull the same stunt twice," Inuyasha growled. Barely contained laughter, shook Miroku suddenly, he wasn't quite sure what had been funnier the stance or the expression that crossed Inuyasha's face. He was lucky Inuyasha hadn't noticed his mirth yet. A cough was emitted signaling that Miroku finally had control once more.

"Agreed," he finally replied.

_-:- -:- -:-_

Morning arose to find the two companions still sitting up waiting and making small talk every so often. The light peered over the horizon in a stunning display, even Inuyasha watched in partial interest. He watched them all wake one by one glaring at the orb as he did so.

His hand slammed into it in frustration as he remembered the events from the day before. _I almost had him,_ he growled. _One moment more and Hodareon would have been mine!_ His thoughts were interrupted however by a certain wench that kept him from his goal.

"What is it Kagura?" he hissed, venomously at her.

"Sesshomaru is nearing the location of that human ward of his and will soon be back with his mate, as you so claim him to be. I don't see why you're wasting your time on that…" the rest of her sentence was cut off by fear as she dangled from Naraku's hand. It was all she could do was gasp and hope for air soon. Naraku smiled that sickening evil smile of his as he watched her suffer, the same smile that made her sick to her stomach. She cringed. Naraku allowed the grin to fade and a soft serious tone to take over.

"Kagura, my sweet, don't you know?" Naraku cooed, lightly. He lowered her to the floor still keeping his hand around her neck only now securing her in place by cupping his free hand around the back of her neck. "He's the most beautiful youkai in the world, the only youkai worthy of my feelings." The evil grin reappeared, as he released her throwing her roughly towards the door. She coughed and clutched her throat in shock and surprise did the young mated truly change Naraku for the better or was this another plot? She could not tell as she stared at the cold hanyou's back. _What are you __**plan**__ning Naraku?_

_-:- -:- -.-_

Sorry this isn't as long as the last I hope it satiated you're hunger however! *zombie hungry noises from somewhere in the crowd assembled*

Me: *Cough* Anyway here's a lil sneak peek. *runs away* XD

Sneak Peak: _"I know what you can do for me Kagura…" Naraku perked, at her suddenly. "Go, slow Sesshomaru's progress and remember this time that I hold your life in the balance and if you interrupt this time…" He let the threat hang there, menacingly._


End file.
